


Разорванное ожерелье

by LazyRay



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Magic, Sacrifice, Treason
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ант понял, что уже несколько минут стоит перед большой каменной плитой. Конечно же, жертва должна быть добровольной. Он закрыл глаза, собираясь с мыслями. Но почему-то вместо высоких мыслей о благе королевства, а может, и всего мира, в этот торжественный момент в голову лезли воспоминания о детстве в Поднебесном монастыре, строгий устав которого они с сестрой так часто нарушали; редкие визиты короля, пока он был еще жив; торопливый поцелуй с девчонкой – он даже не знал ее имени; письмо с последним приветом...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разорванное ожерелье

-Ты можешь говорить, что тебе будет угодно, - непреклонно заявил Первый. - Не то чтобы мне было все равно... Но это не имеет значения. И ты тоже знаешь это. Ты меня хочешь, так какого черта эти отговорки?

Ант Файоль поморщился, когда услышал как взвизгнула – иначе и не скажешь, - Лариса в ответ на слова Первого; покачал головой и снова приникнул ухом к замочной скважине. К сожалению, в полутьме тронной залы ничего не было видно. Зато акустика там была потрясающая, и Ант великолепно слышал каждую фразу парочки внутри. Не то чтобы он обожал подслушивать или считал это совершенно естественным... просто ему было скучно. Ант Файоль уже вторую неделю «гостил» в загородном замке Первого и маялся от скуки. Единственным развлечением, что ему было позволено, это наслаждаться такими вот разговорчиками Первого со своей сообщницей. Подслушивая, естественно.

Он услышал громкий перестук каблучков Ларисы, с негодованием удалявшийся от Первого и, скорее всего, в сторону двери, за которой примостился Ант. Юноша торопливо вскочил на ноги и помчался по коридорам вражеского замка, тихо смеясь. Ему надо было добраться до своей комнаты быстрее Ларисы.

 

 

* * *

 

Когда Лариса вошла в комнату Файоля, она, как обычно, нашла его сидящим у окна, устремив меланхоличный взгляд на море, плескавшееся далеко внизу под башней.

-    Ант... – в голосе Ларисы, как всегда, слышалась вина.

Ант резко отвернулся от сестры. Ему с трудом удалось скрыть ухмылку.

-    Ант, когда же ты простишь меня?

Лариса собиралась заплакать? Наверное, Первый совсем довел ее. Но Ант не шелохнулся, продолжая играть свою роль обманутого брата.

-       Ант...

Он вздохнул и повернулся к Ларисе. На его лице застыло выражение мировой скорби.

-    Сестра, - своим лучшим голосом воспитанника Поднебесного монастыря (как их представляют в мире наивные обыватели) произнес он, - что ты хочешь от меня? Ты обманула меня, ты предала меня, ты плетешь интриги с первым врагом королевства...

На Ларису было жалко смотреть.

-    Ты заманила меня сюда и держишь взаперти, - неумолимо продолжал Ант. – Меня, своего брата и господина. И ты хочешь, чтобы я с распростертыми объятиями встречал тебя, когда ты изволишь посещать пленника?

Лариса залилась слезами и выбежала прочь. Ант подождал, пока в замке повернулся ключ и стих звук тихих рыданий и удаляющихся шагов Ларисы. Только после этого он позволил себе рухнуть на пол в приступе истерического смеха.

 

 

* * *

 

Прошло некоторое время, прежде чем он смог успокоиться и присесть на стул.

Файоль знал, что он жесток с сестрой. Но он не мог иначе. Потом она все поймет. Кроме того, все, что он высказал ей в лицо, было правдой. Она действительно совершила все эти проступки, да к тому же не смогла воспользоваться плодами предательства. Ант не мог понять ее сопротивления Первому, если уж она предала все, что только можно, к чему теперь хранить остатки чести? Она же любит его, глупышка!

Ант мог называть ее так. Конечно, ему едва-едва исполнилось пятнадцать лет, и Лариса старше его на пять лет, но она не провела всю свою жизнь в Поднебесном монастыре и даже не знает, что это такое.

При мысли об этом Ант снова расхохотался. Каждому – свои интриги. Никто не знает, что такое Поднебесный монастырь, кроме Короля, и чему там могли научить наследника кроме общей грамоты, фехтования, истории и танцев. Неужели прошлые провалы никогда не научат неистребимых интриганов? Никто и никогда еще не смог скинуть Короля. И не сможет. Даже если Королю всего лишь пятнадцать лет.

Ант лениво потянулся и выглянул в окно. Солнце клонилось к горизонту. Скоро пора выходить на связь с наставником.

 

 

* * *

 

Ант Файоль лениво разгуливал по замку, когда, заворачивая за поворот, наконец-то наткнулся на самого Первого. Мужчина почти прошел мимо, когда мальчишка небрежно поздоровался с ним, но вдруг замер. Медленно повернулся. Ант с недоумением посмотрел на ошеломленное, а потом разгневанное лицо своего врага.

-       Что такое? – осведомился он с легким раздражением.

-       Что вы здесь делаете?

-       Я? Гуляю, если вы не заметили.

\-       Гуляете?

Ант оперся о стенку и насмешливо взглянул вверх на Первого.

-       Ох, конечно, - протянул он, - я должен был быть заперт в башне. А вам не кажется, дорогой враг, что мне там скучно?!

Первый протянул руку, чтобы схватить Анта за плечо, но ловкий мальчишка легко выскользнул из его хватки.

-       Послушайте, Эмерсон, - сказал он спокойно, - мне надоела эта игра. Я позволил себе отдохнуть пару недель, но всему приходит конец. Давайте поговорим, как серьезные люди. Я обещаю, что оставлю вас в живых, оставлю вам этот замок, даже позволю вам жениться на моей сестре, если вы...

-       Отпустите меня? – продолжил Первый, разозленный, что его назвали по имени.

-       Нет, конечно, - рассмеялся Ант. – Зачем мне то, что я могу получить и сам? Мне нужна Дверь.

-       Дверь?

Ант не стал ждать, пока Первый окончательно озвереет. Он откинул голову назад и мгновенно преобразился. Его тело словно вспыхнуло и окуталось нестерпимым золотым сиянием.

Первый отшатнулся и побледнел. Ант улыбнулся, но эта снисходительная улыбка не была видна в световом ореоле. Вы не ожидали?

-       Боги, боги, что это? – прошептал Первый.

-       Я – Король, - ответил Ант. – И мне нужна Дверь.

 

 

* * *

 

Казалось, вот оно, и не о чем больше беспокоиться. Все решено, и не надо больше думать, бояться, принимать решения с потайным ужасом ошибиться, ведь ошибка – фатальна. Шагни - и все закончится. Всего один шаг.

И все же что-то грызло его изнутри, какое-то семя сомнения, чувство нереальности происходящего.

Что-то было не так. Может, тому виной были страшные древние легенды о Двери, может быть преисполненное ужасом лицо всегда такого язвительного и непреклонного Эмерсона, а может позор и стыд на красивом лице Ларисы.

Ах, он просто боялся. В конце концов, ему было только пятнадцать.

Ант откинул все посторонние мысли. Он должен сделать это.

 

 

* * *

 

Первый спускался по бесконечным ступеням вниз. За ним шел Ант, освещая лестницу, словно живой факел. Гипнотизирующее сияние затуманило сознание Эмерсона, и он покорно показывал дорогу. Ант не был виноват, что Дверь находилась в этом замке, ему пришлось заставить Первого повиноваться ему. Ради его же блага.

Лариса оставалась где-то наверху, в замке. Это было хорошо, потому что ей тоже предстоит узнать что-то этим вечером.

Первый внезапно остановился.

 

 

* * *

 

-       Что такое? – резко спросил Ант.

-       Мы пришли, - глухо ответил Эмерсон.

Ант обошел Первого, замершего на пороге большого темного зала, и без промедления шагнул вперед.

Зал осветился мертвенным синеватым сиянием, слегка подрагивающим и усиливающимся в такт шагам Анта.

-       Не ходи туда, - почти против своей воли бросил Первый. – Это слишком опасно.

Ант невесело усмехнулся. В тебе наконец-то заговорил долг, потомок жрецов? Ты слишком долго медлил, первый помощник короля. И что бы ты ни сказал сейчас, все решено давно и решено за нас.

Но неужели ты еще не понял, что происходит сейчас?

Ант уже перестал притворяться, что сам выбирает, куда ступить в его запутанном, блуждающем пути по залу – его вела чужая воля. Ему было страшно, безумно страшно, но жребий пал на него, и он знал о нем уже много лет. У него было время принять свою судьбу. Иногда он мог видеть уголком глаза светлую фигуру Первого, по прежнему замершего на пороге. Все правильно, жрец, твое место там, никому из живых не дано ступить сюда. Никому, кроме жертвы.

Движения замедлились, потом прекратились совсем. Ант понял, что уже несколько минут стоит перед большой каменной плитой. Конечно же, жертва должна быть добровольной. Он закрыл глаза, собираясь с мыслями. Но почему-то вместо высоких мыслей о благе королевства, а может, и всего мира, в этот торжественный момент в голову лезли воспоминания о детстве в Поднебесном монастыре, строгий устав которого они с сестрой так часто нарушали; редкие визиты короля, пока он был еще жив; торопливый поцелуй с девчонкой – он даже не знал ее имени; письмо с последним приветом...

Ант потряс головой, вытряхивая весь этот хлам из головы. Может быть, древние примут во внимание, что он – самая юная жертва за всю историю королевства и простят его? Он глубоко вздохнул и, бормоча имя сестры, шагнул к плите. Она мягко подалась навстречу и окутала его влажной теплой ласковой темнотой.

 

 

* * *

 

По залу еще катился, мягко пульсируя, тихий низкий гул. Древние приняли жертву. Жрец машинально проделал жест благословения и прощания, и отступил назад, запирая и запечатывая проход в зал Двери...

Первый очнулся. Волна гнева затопила его, и он в ярости ударил стену перед собой обеими руками. Больно. Бесполезно. Его обвели вокруг пальца, одурманили, заставили участвовать в церемонии... И только сейчас он осознал происшедшее.

Ант Файоль, король, ступил в залу и Дверь приняла его, значит, он был жертвой, назначенной еще его далекими предками. Тайная жертва, рок королевской семьи Дираза, отдающей своих детей за благо и процветание королевства. Раз в несколько поколений жрец выполняет свою роль, а он участвовал в этом по принуждению!

Первый медленно поднимался по лестнице, все еще оглушенный церемонией, свидетелем и участником которой оказался. Но чем выше он шел, тем сильнее его разум волновала мысль, что теперь на его дороге к трону стоит только Лариса. Лариса, просто женщина, не обладающая этой загадочной зачаровывающей силой королей Дираза, слабая женщина. Прекрасная, дорогая ему женщина.

 

 

* * *

 

Эмерсон устало закрыл за собой дверь и опустошенным взглядом окинул свои покои. Ковры, письменный стол, заваленный бумагами, широкая кровать, окно, у которого ему однажды удалось сорвать поцелуй с губ Ларисы... Первый скривился. Лариса покинула его, исчезла из замка. Прислуга, присутствовавшая при этом, хором утверждала, что Ларису внезапно окутало золотистое сияние, а когда оно погасло, Ларисы уже не было. Первый высчитал, что это случилось, кода Ант шагнул в Дверь.

Первый чувствовал интригу, но не мог понять ее. Откуда это сияние, сначала у Анта, потом у Ларисы? Особенно у Ларисы?

Он устало потянулся и подошел к кровати, чтобы замереть в полудвижении. На алом покрывале лежал беленький квадратик сложенной бумаги. Письмо?

Первый торопливо схватил его и плюхнулся на кровать. Не колеблясь, он развернул бумагу и узнал четкий твердый подчерк Анта Файоля. По спине мужчины пробежала дрожь: он держал в руках последнее письмо Жертвы.

 

 

 _Скотту Эмерсону, предателю и бунтовщику._

_Хотя, Первый наш, Вы и являетесь и бунтовщиком и предателем, я считаю необходимым прояснить для Вас ситуацию, в которой Вы оказались. К тому времени, как Вы получите это письмо, меня, скорее всего, уже не будет на этом свете. Я совершенно уверен, что моя сестра не соизволит ничего рассказать Вам, движимая совершенно нелогичными чувствами, но я все же слишком уважаю Вас, чтобы промолчать._

_Я – Жертва, избранный Древними королевский ребенок. Жертва не может быть королем. С детства наша семья знала, что следующим правителем королевства станет Лариса, королева. И я, и она обучались в Поднебесном монастыре. Как Вы уже – я верю в это – поняли, наша семья обладает весьма странным талантом, передающимся по наследству; талантом, благодаря которому нам не страшны бунты и измены – магией. Магией, повелевать и пользоваться которой нас учат в Поднебесном монастыре. (Вас никогда не удивляло, что регентом до достижения наследником 25-летия стал именно настоятель монастыря?)._

_Когда нас достигла весть о вашем мятеже, мы были очень огорчены этим фактом, особенно наша будущая королева. Вы всегда нравились ей, Вы знаете об этом? Мы не могли поступить с Вами как с обыкновенным преступником, Первый жрец слишком нужен королевству (и для церемонии жертвоприношения, конечно). Тогда мы и придумали этот план. Точнее, его придумала Лариса. Не вините ее, она была честна с Вами. Ведь после того, как подействовали чары, она больше не помнила своей жизни в монастыре и своей магии, конечно, тоже. Она искренне предала меня, своего – как она считала – короля ради Вас и заманила в Ваш замок. Жертва должна была быть принесена, а мы не могли доверять Вам._

_Теперь все кончено. Когда я войду в Дверь, Лариса все вспомнит и вернется в монастырь ждать своего совершеннолетия для восшествия на престол._

_Пожалуйста, Эмерсон, не надо бунтовать против королевы, она даже сильнее меня._

_Ант Файоль._

_P_ _._ _S_ _: И, в конце концов, разберитесь в ваших сердечных делах, вы же любите друг друга!_

 


End file.
